


like a baby

by starforged



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: Rebelcaptain, cassian shaves his beard





	

She recognizes him instantly, because he’s imprinted inside of her. You don’t go through what they have without that. But she also almost does a double take. 

“Your face.”  


His hand goes immediately to his bare skin, as if his fingers can replace the unruly stubble she’s grown used to. “What about it?”

“You’re bald,” Jyn points out.   


“Yes. It happens when one shaves.” Cassian still hasn’t dropped his hand, though. “I needed to.”  


She doesn’t think about it when she pries his hand off of his face, only for her own fingers to cover the sparse stretch of skin. The look he gives her is flat and annoyed, when a moment ago, she could have sworn she saw worry in his gaze. She bites her lip to hide the smile. 

“I liked the wild man look. If people were afraid to approach you before, they definitely were now.” She realizes she’s still caressing his face and drops her hand.   


He’s imprinted inside of her, but maybe that’s too _much_  for who they are. What they are. Survivors, heroes. 

Friends, maybe. They could be, at least. 

His brow furrows now as he crosses his arms over his chest. It makes him look menacing, but she can’t get over the way his face looks. Young. He looks _young_. How could she have forgotten that there isn’t much difference in age between them? It’s like the beard was a shield, like it forced her brain to think of him being older, wiser. 

“You don’t think they will still feel intimidated?”  


“It’s kind of like talking to a baby.”  


The words are out of her mouth before she can think about them, and she’s already wincing at the joke before she can register the noise he’s making isn’t _yelling_. It’s a laugh.

He’s. 

Laughing.

“A baby?”  


“I think your skin is softer than mine right now. I’m a little jealous.”  


Cassian leans in close, his nose almost touching hers. There’s part of her that wants to react by jerking away, but a bigger part of her forces her to keep her place, to be near him. She raises an eyebrow at him, his smooth face almost blurring in front of her. 

“I don’t look like a baby.”  


“What, are you not going to trust me now?”  


“Not with this one.” He smiles as he says it.   


Her stomach does a flip.


End file.
